


Świadomość

by AngelsDream



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy nie wie, kiedy odpuścić, a Nick po prostu chce pomóc przyjaciółce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świadomość

**Author's Note:**

> W mojej głowie ten pomysł narodził się jeszcze w kinie, chemia między bohaterami, którą sobie wyobraziłam, którą odczytałam z ekranu, aż prosiła się o tekst. Oto on.

 

Judy ścisnęła w łapie motek sznurka. Starannie zwinięta linka była minimalnie szorstka, pachniała wyraziście, ale przyjemnie. To tylko odpowiednio spreparowana trawa, upomniała się w myślach. Nie pomogło, serce biło jej mocno i szybko. To nawet nie był strach, uświadomiła sobie. Raczej mieszanka wstydu i ciekawości. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, przecież była policjantką, jedną z najlepszych… Nie pomogło.

Królica przez moment chciała zrezygnować ze swojego pomysłu. W końcu to, że Mak – makak japoński – zamiast kajdanek, czasami używał sznurka, nie oznaczało, że każdy policjant też powinien to umieć. Wyglądało to efektownie, a przy tym było praktyczne, jednak nie mieściło się w zakresie czynności obowiązkowych do opanowania. Mak to potrafił, ponieważ tam, gdzie się urodził, było to przekazywane w tradycji; dla tej zręcznej małpy wiązanie więźniów sznurkiem było czymś tak zwykłym, jak dla Judy marchew albo wysokie skoki.

Problemem Judy było zdecydowanie to, że nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy odpuścić… A sznurek, niewielki, lekki i praktyczny, wydawał się dobrym zamiennikiem dla kajdanek, o pączkach nie wspominając. Znalezienie odpowiednich skryptów ze stosownymi wzorami wiązań nie stanowiło problemu, ale Judy jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, że podchodzi do Maka i prosi go o wskazówki.

– Hej, Mak, ledwo się znamy, ale mógłbyś mnie związać? – powiedziała szeptem.

Międliła sznurek w łapach.

Nie, to absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę.

Już miała schować kłębek liny do szuflady, kiedy do jej mieszkania, jak zwykle bez pukania czy zaproszenia, wparował Nick.

Rudy, sprytny i wyszczerzony w tym swoim uśmiechu, którym załatwiał więcej, niż ktokolwiek na posterunku chciał przyznać. Zdjął z nosa okulary przeciwsłoneczne i złożone odłożył na blat stolika.

– Cześć, Karotka – przywitał się z radością.

Judy zastanawiała się, czy jest sens próbować schować łapy za plecami. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i stwierdziła, że gorzej już nie będzie.

– Ooo – dodał, kiedy zauważył sznurek. – Chyba przeszkadzam – wykrztusił.

Czym z kolei zupełnie zaskoczył Judy.

– Niby w czym? – prychnęła. – Zastanawiam się, jak najprościej i najszybciej nauczyć się tego, co umie Mak – wyjaśniła.

Czy na pysku Nicka właśnie wyrysowała się ledwie zauważalna ulga, zamyśliła się królica. Dokądkolwiek biegły myśli lisa, ona za nimi nie nadążyła.

– I tak, cześć, czuj się jak u siebie – dodała, nie kryjąc przekory.

Nick usiadł na jedynym krześle w jej małym mieszkaniu.

– Chcesz wiązać złoczyńców, Karotka? – zapytał.

– Pfff – skwitowała przezwisko. – Rozważam to… – zawiesiła głos.

Powoli odłożyła linkę, ignorując chęć wąchania jej i wtulenia pyszczka w nietypową fakturę.

– Ale nie masz ochoty zaprzyjaźniać się z Makiem, co? – Nick znał ją aż za dobrze.

– Wiesz, to fajny gość, strasznie go lubię, ale jakoś nie widzę tego, że mnie wiąże – wyjaśniła wprost. – A raczej nie znam nikogo, kto zgodziłby się zostać moim obiektem doświadczalnym.

– Znaczy „twoim królikiem doświadczalnym”? – Roześmiał się, naśladując palcami znaki cudzysłowów.

Fuknęła w odpowiedzi i tupnęła głośno.

Sąsiedzi za ścianą znów o coś się kłócili, mogła mieć nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie podsłuchują przez zbyt cienkie ściany.

– Goń się – odburknęła.

Właśnie wtedy zaczęło się dziać coś, czego Judy w pierwszej chwili zupełnie nie zrozumiała. Nick puścił do niej oko, uniósł znacząco brew, po czym sięgnął do guzików koszuli i zaczął je powoli rozpinać. Ponieważ przyszedł do niej po służbie, nie miał na sobie munduru. Tylko zwykłe spodnie i gładką, szarą koszulę. Tę koszulę właśnie z siebie zdejmował, to wysłało mózg Judy na urlop.

– Co… – zakrztusiła się – co… – nie potrafiła zadać prostego pytania.

– Nie ma problemu, Judy – powiedział lekko.

Jakby nie przeszkadzało mu to, że nagle był półnagi. Widziała jaśniejsze futro na jego szyi, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Mimowolnie skupiła wzrok na pasku od spodni, a potem zamknęła oczy i głośno przełknęła ślinę.

– Od czego ma się przyjaciół – kontynuował wesoło.

Drażnił się z nią, wiedział, że ją zawstydził i świetnie z tego korzystał.

– Możesz poćwiczyć na mnie, Judy, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował poważnie, już bez żartobliwej, zaczepnej nuty.

Królica otworzyła oczy. Popatrzyła na wpół rozebranego lisa, który rzucił swoją koszulę w kąt pokoju. Zamrugała, a on zachęcająco pokiwał głową.

– Serio, jeśli chcesz, możesz poćwiczyć te wszystkie wiązania na mnie, o ile znasz podstawy – powtórzył propozycję.

– Znam teorię – wykrztusiła Judy.

– To teraz pora na praktykę? – zapytał, ale coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

– Ja… – jęknęła.

Sięgnęła po linkę łapą, ale zauważyła, że cała drży i cofnęła ją szybko.

– To chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł – szepnęła słabo.

– A ja uważam, że genialny. – Nick zdawał się nie dostrzegać w tym niczego niewłaściwego.

Judy wlepiła wzrok w podłogę. Patrzyła na kurz układający się na porysowanych deskach. Próbowała rozważyć tę szaloną propozycję, znaleźć plusy i minusy, a potem zdecydować.

Nick sam to zaoferował, nie wstydził się ani nie bał, a ona przecież nie miała zamiaru wiązać go mocno. Poćwiczyłaby tylko przez chwilę, żeby wiedzieć, czy w ogóle ma szansę opanować najprostsze węzły.

Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, sięgnęła po linę, po czym rozplotła ją i pozwoliła luźnym końcom uderzyć z trzaskiem o drewno.

– Sam się prosisz – upomniała przyjaciela.

– Zawsze – dodał, wyciągając łapy przed siebie.

Judy podała mu linkę.

– Oswój się z nią, nie chcę, żeby przypomniała ci… – urwała.

Zareagował dreszczem, ale zaraz schował wszystkie emocje gdzieś głębiej. Nawet nie mrugnął. Tylko jego nos minimalnie zwilgotniał. Po prostu wziął linkę i trzymał ją pewnie. Judy była zbyt zażenowana i przytłoczona emocjami, żeby dostrzec, jak to wszystko dziwnie się potoczyło. Dziwne nawet jak na towarzystwo Nicka.

Potrząsnęła łebkiem, zastrzygła uszami. 

Nigdy nie pokazuj innym, że mogą cię zranić, uczył ją lis. Był mistrzem w tej sztuce. Królica sądziła czasami, że przebija się przez ten mur, który zbudował, ale za każdą zburzoną ścianą była następna.

Lis ostrożnie powąchał sznur, obejrzał go dokładnie, dotykał.

Królica tymczasem wyciągnęła spod poduszki teczkę ze schematami węzłów. Mamrotała pod nosem kolejne opisane etapy, tylko na wszelki wypadek, bo naprawdę od wielu dni czytała o tym i oglądała szczegółowe, bardzo staranne ilustracje.

– Jesteś gotowy? – zapytała cicho.

Odpowiedział skinięciem głowy.

Zanim podeszła do niego, przekręciła klucz w zamku. Wolała, żeby nikt im nie przeszkodził. Wytłumaczenie się z tego, co miała zamiar zrobić, mogło być za trudne, nawet dla jej wygadanego przyjaciela.

Lis uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy podeszła. Przy nim była drobna i niewielka, ale nadrabiała zwinnością i zręcznością. On świetnie widział w ciemności, ona słyszała każdy dźwięk w promieniu wielu metrów. Mimowolnie skupiła się na biciu serca Nicka. Och, nie wydawał się wystraszony, może odrobinę podekscytowany, zauważyła.

Sięgnęła po linę, przyjrzała się sierści na łapach lisa. Wyobraziła sobie, jak szorstkie włókno oplata dokładnie jego łokcie. Trochę niezdarnie przeplotła linkę, potem jeszcze raz i kolejny, przełożyła pętlę, obróciła ją i wykonała węzeł.

Spojrzała na wykonaną przez siebie pracę, nie dowierzając, że to było takie proste, wręcz intuicyjne. Nick mruknął zachęcająco, wyszczerzył przy tym kieł. Judy przypomniała sobie finał ich pierwszej, wielkiej sprawy. Jak Wilde przekonywująco odegrał rolę zdziczałego drapieżnika. Doskonale pamiętała, jak blisko od jej szyi znajdowały się jego ostre, białe zęby.

Popatrzyła lisowi w oczy, odpowiedział tym samym. Nie zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu strachu ani bólu, raczej wyzwanie. Wciąż trzymała w łapie pozostały, luźny fragment liny, pociągnęła za niego bez ostrzeżenia, trochę dla żartu, ale też ze zwyczajnej ciekawości.

Nick sapnął, a potem warknął. Zmrużył oczy i zaczął ziajać. Judy poczuła przypływ adrenaliny. Zanurkowała pod krzesło, przeskoczyła wokół niego, potem jeszcze raz, szybko i z pewnością, o którą nie podejrzewała siebie jeszcze chwilę temu. Unieruchomiła lisa, zanim ten zdążył zrozumieć, że już nie wstanie z krzesła, że nie będzie w stanie sam się uwolnić. Dopiero zabezpieczając kończący węzeł, Judy zrozumiała, że sznur przechodzi między tylnymi łapami przyjaciela, a sposób wiązania ściska jego kitę między plecami a oparciem.

– Przesadziłam? – szepnęła.

Już chciała uwolnić Nicka, ale ten warknął ostrzegawczo.

– Nie – jęknął cicho.

Królica patrzyła na niego zahipnotyzowana.

– Nie, co? – zapytała.

Dmuchnęła mu przy tym w nos, i sama nie rozumiała, po co się z nim drażni, w jaką grę nagle zaczęli grać.

– Nie rozwiązuj mnie, proszę – powiedział.

Poprosił. Judy nagle poczuła, jak w środku jej klatki piersiowej i brzucha rozlewa się ciepło. Wcześniej nigdy nie doświadczyła czegoś takiego.

– Chcesz tak siedzieć związany? – spytała.

– Proszę, żebyś mnie nie rozwiązywała, oficer Hopps – powtórzył.

Zadrżały jej nozdrza, mimowolnie nastroszyła uszy. Nagle uderzyła w nią świadomość tego, czego wcześniej nie umiała nazwać.

– Ty to lubisz – stwierdziła.

– Owszem – potwierdził, choć z trudem była w stanie zrozumieć, co lis mówi.

– Jesteś rudym, zboczonym lisem, Wilde – wypomniała mu.

Wbiła łapkę w sierść na jego brzuchu. Tę jaśniejszą – krzyczącą, gdzie jest czyjś słaby punkt – a następnie wbiła palce w to miejsce, dbając, by pazury nie zraniły skóry.

Zamruczał w reakcji na ból.

– To też ci się podoba? – spytała, choć przecież znała już odpowiedź.

Wygiął się nieznacznie, napierając na linkę, która go krępowała.

– Zdradzę ci sekret, pani oficer – szeptał hipnotyzująco, mocno nachylony do przodu.

Gdyby Judy wyciągnęła się do góry, oparła przednimi łapami na jego udach, dosięgnęłaby nosem jego nosa. Patrzyła mu w oczy i docierało do niej, że ma ochotę to zrobić. Ma ochotę przekroczyć wszelkie granice. Z trudem zdusiła w sobie tę chęć.

– Sądzę, że nie tylko mi się to podoba, mylę się? – zapytał słabo.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wbiła łapkę mocniej w jego sierść.

Roześmiał się cicho. Aż ten śmiech przeszedł w cichutki skowyt.

Dopiero wtedy Judy ocknęła się z transu, spojrzała na swoją łapę i skrępowane, umęczone ciało przyjaciela. Tym razem, kiedy zaczęła go rozwiązywać, nie zaprotestował. Gdy już go uwolniła, spłynął po krześle na podłogę, więc okryła go kocem i położyła się obok niego.

Trąciła łapką jego łapę.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho.

Na korytarzu ktoś przeszedł tupiąc głośno, ale Judy miała to gdzieś.

– Przepraszam – powtórzyła. – Nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić – wyjaśniła.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to raczej słaba wymówka, ale nie znajdowała lepszych słów. Nick milczał. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto drzemie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach z trudem uchylił powieki. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, po czym zapytał:

– Naprawdę, Karotka, będziesz mnie przepraszać za to, że cię wykorzystałem?

Odsunęła się, zdzwiona, ale nie wstała.

– Chyba nie rozumiem – burknęła w końcu.

– Głupiutki króliku – powiedział z czułością, której do tej pory u niego nie słyszała – miałaś rację, ja to lubię, wiesz, to wszystko. – Wykonał zagadkowy gest ręką, wskazując na końcu na linę, leżącą na podłodze.

– Lubisz być związany? – zapytała.

Czuła się dziwnie. Jakby od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależało więcej, niż chciałaby przyznać.

– Tak – przyznał. – Choć nigdy nie było to tak przyjemne jak z tobą. – Serce Judy załomotało, poczuła to samo ciepło, które wybuchło w niej, gdy poprosił wcześniej.

Ciepło było jak ogień.

Jak płomień.

Jak światło.

A Judy nagle zrozumiała, że jest po trosze ćmą, ponieważ pragnęła więcej tego wrażenia, więcej tego szczególnego ciepła. A przecież nie wiedziała, kiedy zrezygnować. Nagle chwyciła mocno ramiona Nicka, zacisnęła na nich łapy z całej siły i wtuliła się w jego ciało. W to jasne futro. W jego słabość, w jego uległość.

– To dobrze – szepnęła między jego oddechami. – Jutro też możemy to zrobić.

Warknął, a dla niej to była najpiękniejsza obietnica.


End file.
